Snow plows of the type having a wing mounted for pivoting movement on one or both of the ends of the blade of the snow plow are known. One example of an improved version of such a plow is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,227, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference herein. The '227 patent discloses a plow having a plow blade and a pair of plow wings pivotally mounted at opposite ends of the plow blade. The wings are pivotable between a forwardly angled position relative to the plow blade and an aligned position relative to the plow blade. Various mechanisms, both mechanical and hydraulic, are provided for pivoting the trailing wing from the forwardly angled position to the aligned position as the blade end to which the trailing wing is mounted is pivoted toward the vehicle.
Another example of an improved version of such a plow is shown and described in US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0216434, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference herein. The '434 publication discloses various additional mechanisms such as a single link rod, a resilient connecting member, or a cam and follower mechanism, connected to the plow wing and to the plow support for pivoting the trailing wing from the forwardly angled position to the aligned position as the blade end to which the trailing wing is mounted is pivoted toward the vehicle.
Despite the above-noted advancements made in the area of plows with blade wings, there remains room for improvement.